1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device for realizing a multi-view image and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Background of the Invention
An object of a related art display device is to provide the same image to viewers at the same time with a wide viewing angle range. However, if there is only one display device, each individual preference for watching an image is disregarded because different images that respective viewers demand cannot be provided simultaneously.
To resolve the above limitation, provided is a multi-view display device for displaying different images in different directions. The multi-view display device displays respectively different images in at least two directions such that viewers in each direction can watch images they want. For example, if a television is equipped with a multi-view display device, a news program is viewed in the left viewing angle direction, a movie is viewed in the right viewing angle direction, and a drama is viewed in the middle viewing angle direction.
The multi-view display device includes a display panel and a barrier substrate attached on the display panel. The display panel provides at least two images. The barrier substrate controls a path of light to provide a corresponding image in each viewing angle direction.
To fabricate the multi-view display, after fabricating the display panel and the barrier substrate, a process is performed to attach the display panel to the barrier substrate. In a related art manufacturing process, an additional barrier substrate needs to be manufactured, an attaching material is required to attach the display panel to the barrier substrate, and attachment misalignment of the display panel and the barrier substrate occurs. Thus, there are various limitations in increasing a yield of the multi-view display.
Moreover, according to the size and resolution of the display panel, a color filter substrate of the display panel is etched or grinded before attaching the barrier substrate to the display panel, and then the barrier substrate is attached. Therefore, a yield of the multi-view display is decreased due to the damage of the display panel.